Kala Murakumo
Kala Murakumo is the Childhood friend of Makoto Murakumo. Appearance Kala had pale skin, pink hair and eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. Personality Kala deeply cares for Paul Gekko and Makoto Murakumo. She was shown to have a love for lollipops as her purse filled with them and she was usually shown having one in her mouth. Background Early Life During Kouichi Murakumo's reign, Kala worked under a viceroy who took joy of candy. After the death of her employer, Kala mourned over her employer's lifeless body. She was comforted by Makoto Murakumo, who is friends with Paul Gekko. Later that day, Mikado tells Makoto that God's Forbidden Garden is the home of Raimei Ōtsutsuki. Makoto curiosity is piqued, and he convinces his best friend Kala to come with him. Izumo sends Mizumaru to keep an eye on the kids, but they soon leave him behind. They finally reach Eden's Garden, where they come upon Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's children. They see the victims of the God Tree which is the Tree of Good and Evil's relative absorbing the Terrorists and Haori. This especially hurt Hagoromo, and he awakened the Sharingan in his grief. Wishing to learn more, Makoto admonishes Makoto before teaching him about the stars. Makoto learns that these stars represent the great kings of the past who will always be there to guide him and Raimei. The following night, after Mikado Murakumo informs the pride of Kouichi's, Izumo's and Makoto's deaths in a stampede, she is seen mourning with the other people and later seen shocked at the Akame Empire's takeover of Akame Kingdom. Mega Man ZX Shippuden During, Mikado's reign, Kala spent her days with a cruel viceroy who took joy out of hunting people. After her cruel viceroy's change of heart, Kala fled after Bols killed her change of heart viceroy because of the memory of Paul Gekko's time and Kouichi's reign. Kurome quickly caught up with her and attempted to kill her but failed because Serpent body crash landed on Doya and Natala. Makoto learns from Kala that Mikado's irresponsibility as the Great King of the Akame Palace is leading to the suffering of its inhabitants. Paul Gekko's group is upset are willingly go to help. The wise Hydra tracks Paul Gekko's group down and summons Makoto's Parents's ghosts for Makoto. Their ghosts informs Makoto that he must return to the Land of Akame and become king; Makoto refuses, but Makoto's parents's ghosts tells him to remember that he is his son and the one true king. Makoto and Paul Gekko's group arrived at the Akame Lands who all agree to help him fight and devised a plan; Makoto disguises himself as a hooded man while Paul Gekko's group goes to the land of Haro to gather enough heroes and summon the Aztec Trio to challenge the Akame Empire but Minister Honest is very aware of the plan. Paul Gekko's group and the newly developed group starts to fight the empire and ended up awakening Moltres and the Aztec Trio that recently caused the plan to work. Being stuck in the Haro Fields, Esdeath is able to escape the Haro Fields walks towards Tatsumi's corpses where the abandoned Shikoutazer is and holds him, wishing that he was beside her. She then encases the both of them in ice, which explodes, destroying both of their bodies. With Esdeath's death, Mine became enraged more for killing Saya's Sister and vowed to avenge her along with Wave unaware that Kurome is on board the Cruise ship joining Paul Gekko's group. At the Cruise Ship, Paul Gekko was shocked that Kurome is on the ship willingly to join the group. Convinced, Paul Gekko let's Kurome join the group on the eternal journey along with Raiko Shinto, Raimei Shinto and Gau Haro. Makoto tells Paul Gekko to meet at Akame Lands in Konohatropolis which they agreed to go there unaware that the Night Raid and the Jaeger Renmants are on pursuit. Paul Gekko, Kurome and Hydra were able to stop the Night Raid who were unaware that the Akame Empire have fallen. After reuniting with his group, Paul Gekko and the gang were surrounded by the Akame Imperial Remnants. Initially, the Imperials were corrupted but reformed ans repented for the the jealousy from Makoto's brother and kneels before Makoto. Makoto was praised that the Akame Kingdom is his home. Before Makoto sits at the Throne, Paul Gekko and company greets and remembered Makoto's Mother and Father as ghosts and Makoto goes to shout Peace in which all the the Royal Guards join. After the Oath for Shinobi fulfilled, the Akame Kingdom is restored to it's peaceful glory and Paul Gekko and company bids farewell as Makoto and his wife looks down happily at his kingdom; Hydra Uzumaki presents Makoto's daughter to the inhabitants of the Akame Lands; Mikoto Murakumo. Family *The First Emperor- Ancestor (Deceased) *Kouichi Murakumo- Father-in-Law (Deceased) *Izumo Murakumo- Mother-in-Law (Deceased) *Makoto Murakumo- Husband *Mikado Murakumo- Brother-in-Law *Mikoto Murakumo- Dughter Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon